


step on a grave, potentially anger a ghost

by gaytimetraveller



Series: self indulgent vampire au [2]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, back at it again at my silly vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Lisa and Tatsuya mill around in a graveyard with nothing really better to do.





	step on a grave, potentially anger a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome back i was going to actually write something long and good for this but i lost the idea so we're. here

Lisa hopped over a tombstone, landing right on top of a grave of course, and Tatsuya winced. “You shouldn’t do that,” he murmured, lightly stepping around the sides of the grave. Lisa only rolled her eyes and strolled over.

“You’re way too superstitious, I’m not gonna fall through a grave, and I don’t think vampires just, hang out underground in their own graves,” Lisa shrugged and leaned against a particularly large cross tombstone. “I’d say it pays off being superstitious when you’re a vampire hunter, but I’m pretty sure you spend more time kissing vampires than hunting them,” she snickered. Tatsuya sighed.

“It’s not vampires in graves…”

“I doubt a zombie is gonna hop out a grave out here,” Lisa grinned and stepped on top of another grave. A moment later she made a sharp noise and jumped half a foot in the air when a cold breeze blew a few dead leaves against her leg. Tatsuya only quietly sighed again. A familiar laugh from behind the two of them signalled a seemingly out of nowhere appearance. Lisa jumped again, just a little this time, then scowled.

“I swear to god, can you make some fucking noise when you step before you scare me to death?”

Jun smiled and shrugged as Tatsuya wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry, I’m just checking in on you guys before dinner. Oh! Lisa, I wouldn’t step on too many graves, you wouldn’t want any ghosts thinking you’re disrespectful, that might be bad…poor Eikichi got chased by one the other week after stomping around on a few too many graves…tombstones are fair game though,”

Lisa sighed loudly and lightly smacked a palm against her forehead. “You too? Really? Can we just go to dinner already?”


End file.
